8-(4-Phenyl-1-piperazinylalkylene)-8-azaspiro[4,5]decane-7,9-diones and 3-(4-phenyl-1-piperazinylalkylene)-3-azaspiro[5,5]undecane-2,4-diones have been prepared as psychotropic agents. These are described in:
Wu, Y. H., U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,151 patented Aug. 20, 1968. PA1 Wu, Y. H., U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,777 patented Jan. 26, 1971. PA1 Wu, et al., J. Med. Chem., 12, 876-881 (1969). PA1 Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634 patented Feb. 20, 1973. PA1 Wu, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,776 patented Aug. 24, 1976. PA1 Wu, et al., J. Med. Chem., 15, 447-479 (1972).
The Wu and Wu, et al. compounds incorporate a piperazine ring system in their structures (Formula 3) and in this respect differ from the compounds of this invention (Formula 1 and Formula 2) which contain tetrahydropyridyl and piperidinyl systems, respectively. ##STR1##
Other variations of the (3) structure, specifically substitution of various heterocycles for the aryl portion, have been described:
Certain 4-substituted-1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridyl compounds have been described as anti-psychotic agents. Tetrahydropyridylbutyrophenones of formula (4) ##STR2## were described in: Wise, L. D., et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,456 patented Aug. 19, 1980.
These compunds, with butyrophenone- and aryloxy-substituents on the tetrahydropyridine ring, are structurally quite different from compounds comprising the present invention.
Anti-psychotic agents of formula (5) were described in: ##STR3## McKenzie, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,714 patented Sept. 9, 1980. These compounds, with their particular substituents on the tetrahydropyridine moiety, show increasing dissimilarity of structure compared with the subject compounds of this application.